Kung Lao (Alternate Timeline)
Kung Lao is a hero-turned-villain in the Mortal Kombat series. In MKX which he is portrayed as a villain. He is a member of the White Lotus Society and the Shaolin Monks. In the majority of the games, he had been on the side of good. But as of the end of Mortal Kombat (2011) - Mortal Kombat 11 he appears as an antagonist alongside the other deceased heroes who are now revenants under Quan Chi's control, while his past-self remained on the side of good. He is voiced by Will Yun Lee in the MKX, and by Sunil Malhotra in MK11. Alternate Timeline ''Mortal Kombat'' (2011) Kung Lao was one many warriors killed off (the first one to be killed) during Shao Kahn's attempt to conquer Earthrealm. As part of contract made between Kahn and Netherrealm for the latter's allegiance to the former, his soul was resurrected by Quan Chi and ordered to attack Raiden. The thunder god defeated Lao along with the other revenants who attacked him. Although Raiden would succeed in destroying Kahn and repelling Outworld invasion, Lao is trapped along with other slain revenants. ''Mortal Kombat X'' Comics The revenant Kung Lao appears in the Netherrealm alongside Liu Kang after Kitana and Quan Chi execute the Oni Moloch and Drahmin for failing to recapture Scorpion, also known as Hanzo Hasashi. After learning of Havik's partial success in leaving Shinnok's amulet exposed, it is Lao who points out that with Earthrealm and Outworld on high alert after chaos cleric's rampage, the forces of Netherrealm should rely more on subterfuge and suggests to Quan Chi they rely on Shinnok's newest acolyte: D'Vorah. ''Mortal Kombat X'' 25 years later, it is shown that Kung Lao is still an undead revenant serving Shinnok and Quan Chi. He, along with Liu Kang, Kitana, Sindel and Smoke are Quan Chi's primary enforcers. Although Johnny Cage and Sonya Blade, along with Raiden managed to bring back few revenants to life, Lao regrettably was not one of the lucky ones. He is seen right after chapter six (D'Vorah stealing Shinnok's Amulet) of MKX, with the revenant versions of Kabal, Stryker, Smoke, Liu Kang, Sindel, and Kitana escorting Quan Chi to his fortress to await for D'vorah with Shinnok's amulet. On the way, they are ambushed by the Special Forces consisting of Jax and Kenshi, while being aided by Quan Chi's former servant Sareena (now working as an informant for OWIA). While Kang escorts Quan Chi to his fortress, Lao then faces Jax. He threatens the major to go back, but Jax of course does not comply. The two of the them fight, with Jax emerging as the victor. He is present at Shinnok's release from his imprisonment after more than two decades alongside Liu Kang, Kitana, Sindel, and Smoke. He along with the remaining revenants pledge their allegiance to Shinnok. Kung Lao appears at the Sky Temple where Shinnok goes to corrupt the Jinsei. Raiden attempts to stop him, but is surrounded by his revenant servants. They taunt him maliciously at first, but Raiden proceeds to fight them off. Raiden is temporarily overpowered by them, but manages to shock them all away, but Lao escapes. Raiden orders Lao to stop, but the latter tells Raiden that he now serves Shinnok and the Netherrealm, driving a big stake into Raiden's traumatized psyche. Raiden attempts to reason with his former pupil that he only serves Shinnok because of his death by Shao Kahn's hands. Lao responds by saying Raiden allowed his death (nevermind that it was Lao who wanted to fight Kahn), and that he will not be so passive in Raiden's demise. Lao proceeds to fight Raiden, only to be defeated by his former mentor. As Cassie Cage and her team arrive at the Sky Temple, Kung Lao is seen with Smoke talking to Liu Kang. Lao claims to have found Raiden's portal to the heavens, but is blocked by the thunder god's protective wards. Kitana insists that the seal must break, and he goes with Kang and Smoke to Raiden's portal to continue trying to destroy the wards. The three of them return later only to find Sindel and Kitana attacked by Cassie's team. Jacqui and Takeda offer to stay behind to hold off the undead revenants while Cassie and Kung Jin runs to defeat Shinnok. Lao, being one of the most powerful fighters in life along with Kang and Sindel and his abilities enhanced as a revenant, worked with the other revenants and began to gradually overwhelm and batter down Jacqui and Takeda. After Shinnok is defeated by Cassie Cage, before things can get worse for Jacqui and Takeda, Kung Lao along with the other revenants sensed his defeat and retreated to the Netherrealm. It is unknown as to what happened to him after, but it is likely that he continues to be a revenant. With Quan Chi's death coupled with Raiden's eventual corruption to becoming Dark Raiden (a radicalized and militant alter-ego of Raiden) and him harshly pronouncing that he will crush any/all who dares to threaten Earthrealm, virtually consigning all the present revenants (including Lao) to their eternal condemnation and oblivion. Kung Lao's future does not look very bright. ''Mortal Kombat 11'' :NOTE: There exists two Kung Laos. One is an evil and corrupted undead revenant and the other heroic human Kung Lao who came from the past time line to save the present. For his heroic human counterpart see Kung Lao in Hero Fandom. Kung Lao's revenant form allied with Kronika, who powered him up, and was defeated by Fire God Liu Kang. He is presumed to be erased from existence when Kronica reset the timeline back to prehistoric age prior to her final fight with Fire God Liu Kang. Personality As a revenant Kung Lao seems to be arrogant this is seem in a few of his matches with his opponents. Even though Lao wanted to fight Shao Kahn he blames Raiden for his fate. Scorpion in MK 11 points out that both revenant Lao and normal Lao have egos this ego was what led to Kung Lao's death at the hands of Shao Kahn. As a revenant Kung Lao is less passive and shows less mercy then the original Lao. After giving into his dark side while under Quan Chi's control Lao refuses to forgive Raiden's mistakes and wishes to make his former master suffer. He no longer choses to listen to the people who were once his friends and sees them as enemies. Kung Lao has been rude to during some of his fights he also shows some overconfidence as well. Although Lao is a excellent fighter he now believes that he better then everyone and that no one can defeat him. As a revenant Kung Lao decides not to hold back on showing other fighters any mercy. Despite being a revenant Lao still likes to remind people that he was a member of the White Lotus and a member of the shaolin monks. As a revenant Lao still admires Kitana even though his manners lacking as a revenant. Kung Lao shows some jealous as a revenant.and believes that he a greater and more superior fighter then Liu Kang. Yet despite Lao thinking that he is better then Liu he still considers him as a brother. Kung Lao doesn't like how many people compare him to Liu Kang and Lao hates how others act like he isn't as great or skilled as his brother Liu Kang. Even though Lao has become a little rude he seems to be as less rude as the other revenants. Although both regular normal Kung Lao and revenant Kung Lao are egotistical as well as arrogant and overconfident. Kung Lao as a revenant lacks the good qualities of Kung Lao such as his manners, his passive side and doesn't have his mercy. Like all the revenants he only has the bad traits of Kung Lao and none of his good traits. Relations Allies * Revenants * Netherrealm Demons * Kabal * Smoke * Kitana (destroyed by Fire God Liu Kang) * Jade (destroyed by Fire God Liu Kang) * Nightwolf * Sindel * Kurtis Stryker * Liu Kang (assimilated with young Liu Kang) * Tarkata * Quan Chi (killed by Scorpion in MKX game) * Shinnok * Moloch (killed by Kitana in MKX comics) * Drahmin (killed by Quan Chi in MKX comics) * D'Vorah * Noob Saibot (revived in MK11) * Sonya Blade (formerly) * Johnny Cage (formerly) * Jax Briggs (formerly) * Kenshi Takahashi (formerly) * Fujin (formerly) * Bo' Rai Cho (formerly) * Scorpion (formerly) * Sub-Zero (Kuai Liang) (formerly) Enemies * Earthrealm heroes * Elder Gods * Raiden (both timelines) * Johnny Cage (both timelines) * Fujin * Sonya Blade (both timelines) * Kenshi Takahashi * Bo' Rai Cho (both timelines) * Sareena * Jax Briggs (both timelines) * Special Forces * Reptile * Sub-Zero/Noob Saibot (formerly) * Li Mei * Ermac * Kotal Kahn * Ferra & Torr * Shokan * Saurian * Outworlders * Erron Black * Scorpion (both timelines) * Sub-Zero (both timelines) * Cassie Cage * Jacqui Briggs * Takeda Takahashi * Kung Jin * Shao Kahn (formerly, revived in MK 11) * Young Earthrealm heroes (from the Original Timeline) * Young Kung Lao (from the Original Timeline) * Young Kitana (from the Original Timeline) * Young Liu Kang (from the Original Timeline) * Young Smoke (from the Original Timeline) * Geras (neutral term) * Kronika (neutral term) Quotes Gallery Mortal-Kombat-X Kung Lao Revenant 1.jpg Kung_Lao_ressurected.png 2742646-mortalkombatx revenants-1.jpg|Liu Kang, Kung Lao, Smoke, Kitana and Sindel. Quan Chi Liu Kang Kung Lao MKX.png|Quan Chi, Liu Kang and Kung Lao. Possessed_Kung_Lao_MKX.png I_serve_shinnok.png Revenant_Kung_Lau_Mobile_Render.png Screenshot_2015-08-23-09-13-20-1.jpg|Kung Lao, Liu Kang and Kitana in the Mortal Kombat X comic book series. Mk-costumes-alt-kung-lao-revenant-1-.jpg Kung Lao5.jpg Kung Lao900.jpg Kung_Lao90.jpg Kitana01.jpg Kung_Lao_espectro.jpg Kung laooo.png Revenant Liu Kang and Kung Lao.jpg Kung Lao fighting his revenant self..jpg mk11-kung-lao-concept.jpg mk11-kung-lao-outfit.jpg Trivia *Gamers are puzzled as to why Kung Lao as a revenant is a bald when he had hair in life. *Kung Lao's new move, dubbed as 'machine gun punch' or 'Ip Man Fist', is well-received by gamers. *Majority of the time Kung Lao is frequently compared to Liu Kang (i.e. Jax says in Mortal Kombat X during one of his intros: "Poor man's Liu Kang...") Navigation Category:Mature Category:Mortal Kombat Villains Category:Vengeful Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Enforcer Category:Pawns Category:Tragic Category:Undead Category:Wrathful Category:Noncorporeal Category:Damned Souls Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Betrayed Category:Revived Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Video Game Villains Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Envious Category:Strategic Category:Martial Artists Category:Arrogant Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Assassins Category:Dark Forms Category:Lawful Evil Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Immortals Category:Delusional Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Right-Hand Category:Protagonists Category:Nemesis Category:Related to Hero Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Necessary Evil Category:Provoker Category:Fighters Category:Game Bosses Category:Deceased